Noble Houses of Quel'Thalas
These Noble Houses of Quel'Thalas are (or were at one point in time) prominent and prestigious houses within the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. Many noble houses provided the Sunwell with guardians, and maybe renowned for rhetoric and politics within Silvermoon City, professors or teachers within the many magical and Farstrider academies throughout Quel'Thalas, trade with other houses, hosting a large amount of military or having famed and decorated military members, or being extremely influential. While many High Elves still claim to be nobles of Quel'Thalas, they hold very little power over the functions in their homeland, though their influence may still remain. =Sin'dorei Houses= ---- * House of Blazewing (Patriarch: Davios Blazewing) * House of Bloodweaver (Patriarch: Aran'dal Bloodweaver) * House of Dawnfury (Defunct; Matriarch: Sylania Dawnfury) * House of Dawnfire (Patriarch: Thelarian Dawnfire) * House of Dawnlight (Matriarch: Raethess Dawnlight) * House of Dawnsinger (Matriarch: Feliathe Dawnsinger) * House of Dawnweaver (Patriarch: Tylorill Dawnweaver; Matriarch: Valecia Dawnweaver) * House of Duskflame (Patriarch: Kieran Duskflame) * House of Dynar'doril (Matriarch: Zavea Dynar'doril) * House of Ebonrose * House of Firavel (Patriarch: Feloirus Firavel) * House of Firestorm (Patriarch: Vaelrin Firestorm) * House of Firewing * House of Lightfury (Matriarch: Syreese Lightfury) * House of Highblade (Matriarch: Carrera Highblade) * House of Moonshadow (Defunct; Patriarch: Bahae'themar Moonshadow; Matriarch: Dareestra Moonshadow) * House of Sin'Dal (Patriarch: Lorren Sin'Dal) * House of Skywing (Patriarch: Leorne Skywing; Matriarch: Roni Skywing) * House of Solflame (Patriarch: Raitaus Solflame) * House of Sorrelon (Patriarch: Caloneth Sorellon I; Matriarch: Cersei Sorrelon) * House of Spellsong (Matriarch: Maratel Spellsong) * House of Sunblade (Patriarch: Serath Sunblade) * House of Sunfury (Matriarch: Solea Sunfury) * House Sunsorrow (Patriarch: Xalandir Sunsorrow) * House of Sunstrike (Matriarch: Moranai Sunstrike) * House Sunsworn (Former Patriarch: Elhanan Lightmender; Quel'dorei. Current Patriarch: Elesar Sunsworn; Sin'dorei.) * House of Tal'therin (Patriarch: Raserus Tal'therin; Sin'dorei, Matriarch: Camliri Tal'therin; Sin'dorei.) * House of Truefeather (Patriarch: Felthier Truefeather) * House of Sunward (Patriarch: Aan'Allein Solstrike) * House of Sunwalker (Patriarch: Acreles Sunwalker) * House of Val'ir (Matriarch: Nystiri Ash'amare) =Quel'dorei Houses= ---- * House of Alpenglow (Patriarch: Ecaeris Alpenglow) * House of Dawnbreaker (Matriarch: Sabariel Dawnbreaker) * House of Dawnfury (Matriarch: Celadríel Dawnfury) * House of Dawngale (Matriarch: Silesse Dawngale) * House of Dawnrunner (Matriarch: Lucera Dawnrunner) * House of Dawnsorrow (Matriarch: Aeriyth Dawnsorrow) * House of Dawnstrike (Patriarch: Laeran Dawnstrike) * House of Dawnstrider (Patriarch Malandar Dawnstrider) * House of Dawnwrought (Patriarch: Kaeniil Dawnwrought) * House of Dayfall (Matriarch: Jaehaera Dayfall) * House of Evenflare (Matriarch: Evaniel Evenflare) * House of Highblade (Matriarch: Elevia V. Highblade) * House of Silverlight (Matriarch: Zeana Silverlight) * House of Starfall (Matriatch: Kira Starfall) * House of Sunbrook (Patriarch: Inas'thas Sunbrook †) * House of Sunrose (Matriarch: Bellaria Sunrose) * House of Sunsorrow (Patriarch: Lenash Sunsorrow) * House of Sunwhisper (Matriarch: Rennali Sunwhisper ) * House of Swiftsong (Patriarch: Lantos Swiftsong) * House of Dawnsinger (Matriarchs: Serana and Belethial Dawnsinger) =Ren'dorei Houses= ---- * House of Dawnsinger (Matriarch: Serana Dawnsinger) =Neutral Houses= ---- * House of Firesong (Patriarch: Entilzha Firesong; Sin'dorei. Matriarch: Salandra Firesong; Quel'dorei) * House of Highcrest (Patriarch: Vynlarion Highcrest VI; Sin'dorei. Matriarch: Lathinal Highcrest; Quel'dorei) * House of Sunrunner (Matriarch: Adiana Sunrunner, Patriarch: Dal'Ghara) * House of Sunwraith (Patriarch: Vatharyn Sunwraith, Sin'dorei; Matriarch: Elorae Sunwraith, Quel'dorei) *House of Val'cari (Patriarch: Tarso Val'cari; Quel'dorei) Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:High Elf Houses Category:Blood Elf Houses